


Healed in Time

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cheating, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Heartbreak, Lily is a good friend, Liverpool F.C., Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: During her time in Liverpool, Lily Black has seen it all. Liverpool's fight for justice after Hillsborough, the losses they suffered and the wins they gained.Lily joined Liverpool in 2010 after graduating from university with a degree in physiotherapy becoming fast friends with Steven Gerrard and Jamie Carragher as well as mending the heated rivalry between Manchester United and Liverpool after a generational feud between the teams.What happens with Lily when she falls for a heartbroken Belgian goalkeeper and he falls in love with her?





	1. Lily and her boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Perspectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196519) by [Teletraan_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1). 



> Thanks to Teletraan_1 for the inspiration for this fanfic, her Mignolet/OC made the creative buzz kick in while I was out walking the dogs and I figured to drag in inspirations from other fics (too many to list) with old magicks and Harry Potter as well.
> 
> Basically saying, my OC (Lily Black) is a fem!Harry who ran off after wanting to live her life to her own rules. Dates have been changed as well, Lily was born in 1988, so she's the same age as Simon. For Lily, she was looked after by Vernon and Petunia (as canon) except they encouraged her to follow her dreams as they also did with Dudley. Dudley would play football for Chelsea while Lily would have either played Quidditch professionally or be a physio.
> 
> When she returned home from the war, Petunia had to check her into therapy with a Magical therapist in Liverpool so Lily was able to have a normal life again and catch up on studies in the normal world. When Lily tells her she's gone to university and was on a physiotherapy course, Petunia and Vernon were proud of their neice and their son when he was scouted for Chelsea.
> 
> After that, Luily's life is as described in the fic, meeting Gerrard and Carra, becoming close friends after figuring a peace out with Manchester United's captain fem!Gary Neville (girls can play football with boys in my AU's) and having a father-figure in the Liverpool managers (yes, even Brendan Rodgers).

"Hey Gaff, y'wanted to see me?" Jurgen Klopp smiled as the black haired, green eyed head Physiotherapist walked in, hands shoved in her tracksuit pants as usual "Lily, it is about Daniel's injury" Lily made a face as she walked in and pulled up his file on the office iPad "had a look earlier, won't be back until February at least" Lily explained, though she had barely anything on file about her schooling from eleven to seventeen, Lily had trusted Jurgen enough with telling him about the scarred past she had. He was basically the father-figure she'd been deprived of when she was a baby after her parents died protecting her and she was treated badly at the boarding school she'd gone to and had once thought of as a home away from home "and the other boys?" Lily grinned as she went over the reports on the main Liverpool team.

The boys on the team might be young, but they respected Lily due to her experience and the fact she'd handled the antics from Carragher and Gerrard when they were playing for Liverpool, as well as the craziness that would happen around Anfield and Melwood. That craziness you may ask? Well, anyone who isn't in the Premier League or Football in general with the teams doesn't know about the ley-lines and old magicks that were around the stadiums and training grounds. Lily had seen her fair share of daft things when the boys used that to prank each other, but Jamie Carragher was the only one who was permanently affected from one incident. Even his girlfriend, Gabby Neville, was concerned whenever they were on Monday Night Football with the whole 'Jamie-Can-See-Ghosts' thing. Yet, it was a silver lining for Steven, Jamie was able to help, with Gabby and Lily's help, Steven see and talk to his deceased cousin once more. It made Steven break down in tears, but the fact he was able to see, speak to and hold his long-dead ten year old cousin was a lot for him to handle. To his credit, Jon-Paul wasn't angry at the fact he'd died, he was angry about the too-long fight for justice for him and the other Ninety-Five.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the boys, they were messing around and teasing each other as usual "Migs, when you gonna pop the big Q to Charlotte?" Simon Mignolet blushed a little "I...I don't know..." Joe Allen looked at the Belgian "mate, you've been with Charlotte for how many years? I think you need to ask her to make sure" the Belgian goalkeeper shook his head "I don't know, Joe. She's been acting...as you would say... _off_...lately" Jordan Henderson's eyes flicked to his goalkeeper in the mirror from where he and Emre Can were doing their hair "what'd ye mean?" The former Sunderland midfielder said, instantly concerned "she been screwing around behind your back?" Adam Lallana looked at him, none of the boys really liked Charlotte as she always complained when Simon had to go away for any length of time due to his place in the team and his job, Simon shrugged "again, I don't know" Simon sighed "you boys decant?" A Surrey accented female voice called "We're good, Lils! " James Milner called back to their physiotherapist.

Lily smiled as she saw the usual messing around for the lads "Dan, a word" Daniel Sturridge looked at the young woman "you'e not in trouble, it's just about not over doing it with your training" Lily was so down-to-earth and kind to the boys, but after she'd gotten the courage to tell them what she'd gone through as a teenager, it made the boys fiercely protective of her "that's alright, I'll take it easy" Lily nodded and glanced at Simon "issue with Charlotte again?" Lily was the reason Charlotte hated the rest of the team, though Lily admitted she had a crush on Simon, she backed off as she knew he had a girlfriend and was content to just be a friend "yes, I don't know what to do" Lily gave a thoughtful pause and smirked "do what I did, Simon. Trick her into thinking you're gonna be home late and come home about an hour, hour/half after you usually do" she winked.

* * *

Though Lily enjoyed the company of her boys, she was afraid of her past coming back to haunt her in her new life "Lily, is there something wrong?" Lily looked up from her notebook at her boss' best friend "kinda, Zeljko" Zeljko Buvac shook his head as he sat next to the younger girl "what is wrong?" Lily ran a hand in her hair and spilled "I've just got this bad feeling something from my past's coming back. More like  _someone_ , Zeljko" the Bosnian-Serb put an arm around her shoulder as a father would "you know Jurgen, the boys and I would not let any of those  _ **kopilad**_ get you" Zeljko assured her, Lily had to smile and failed to stifle a yawn "I think someone needs some sleep" Zeljko laughed gently "yeah, I'll head home" Lily rubbed her eyes as she began to pack her things and headed to her car.

"Potter?" Lily stopped and turned to see her former enemy turned best friend "Draco!" Lily hugged her friend "what in the fucking hell happened to you, sweetie?" Draco was thin and badly beaten "long story, Lily..." He winced "hang on, I'll get you to my place" she helped him into the passenger side of her car and drove back to her flat in Liverpool.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of last week, I sadly learned that Simon Mignolet is no longer with Liverpool as a goalkeeper. I'm still keeping this fic the same, Simon will leave to Bruges like he has done irl, but Lily stays in England with Liverpool as their Physio. By then, they're married and with two kids, so most of their little family is in England while Simon works away in Belgium.


	2. Learning Some Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Lily what's happened since she left the British Wizarding World and also learns how bad Charlotte was cheating on Simon

"Draco, what happened? Last time I saw you, you'd been cleared of Death Eater activity" Lily cleaned Draco up with her first aid kit and made a coffee for him "well, when you left, Dumbledore became Minister and was becoming more and more deranged with looking for you" Lily rolled her eyes at that "I've been under his big fucking nose for over a decade" she laughed "heard about that, Father said he couldn't be more impressed with how you managed to keep yourself out of our world" Draco smiled "what'd you do now, Lily? I know you work with a sport you liked as a kid" he said "I'm a Sports Physiotherapist, Draco. Basically, I make sure the boys are fit and healthy for their games" she said, then got up as she heard her front door "Si, what's wrong Sweetie?" A clearly heartbroken Simon Mignolet was there and Lily got him in "you were right, Lily. About Charlotte" Lily had Simon sit down and let the goalkeeper cry on her shoulder "what happened, Si? I take it you took my advice, but what happened when you got home?" Lily asked, knowing she wasn't going to like what the Belgian was going to tell her, Draco knew his best friend's  friend was going through what he had to suffer when Weasley stole his 'Mia from him.

"Like you suggested, Lily, I went home a little later than normal. But when I walked in, there was two glasses half full of red wine on the coffee table" Lily shook her head, Simon _hated_ red wine, like herself he preferred to drink beer or cider "I went upstairs when I heard voices coming from mine and Charlotte's room..." Simon broke off with a few hiccuped sobs "I saw her with this redheaded guy she called her 'Ronniekins'..." Lily glanced over at Draco "Dray, is it me or does Charlotte sound an awful lot like that big-breasted slut, Lavender?" Simon looked at the beaten platinum blonde man opposite Lily "yeah and the redhead sounds like the Weasel who stole my girl" Lily looked shocked "what'd you...actually, why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" She rolled her eyes, turning back to Simon "ah, forgot introductions. Simon, Draco Malfoy, an old school friend of mine. Draco, Simon Mignolet, one of Liverpool's three goalkeepers" Simon nodded "she speaks highly of you" Draco shrugged "I wasn't always nice to her, but she was nothing but kind and patient with the way I treated her in second year. Still sorry about that, by the way, Lily" Lily shrugged him off "Draco, we were  _kids_ " she said, then looked at Simon again.

"You going back there?" She asked gently "I can't, I can't trust her anymore, Lily. I don't know where to go" he sighed, running a hand in his blonde hair "why don't you stay with Jordan tonight? Draco's crashing in my spare room until I can get him up-to-date with the modern world" Lily suggested "by the way, Si, I think the boys'll be pretty pissed with what Charlotte's done to you" she grinned, grabbing her phone and opening up the LFC group chat. Although adults, the boys and Lily set up a group chat and included the Manchester United Class of '92 as well as their former players and their manager:

 

 

 **Black:**   _Guys, Liverpool has a problem_

 **Leiva:**   _What's happened, Lily? You only use that when something bad's happened_

 **Clyne:**   _Something tells me it's to do with Migs. That right, Lil?_

 **Black:** _Right in one, Clyne. Anyone know if Cap's up?_

**Henderson:** _What's going on guys? Jade's just woke me up tsaying my phone's gonna blow up_

**Black:**   _Jords, Si alright to stay with you for a few weeks? Guy's just found out she's been screwing my ex-best friend behind his back_

 **Henderson:** _As Alberto would say 'Mi Casa, Sou Casa'. Sure, not a bother. How's he doing?_

**Gerrard:**   _Alright, my phone was making too much noise. Who's ex-mate did Charlotte cheat on our Si with?_

 **Leiva:**   _Lily's former friend, Stevie._

 **Gerrard:**   _...Who the hell does she think she is?!_

 **Carragher-Neville:**   _Calm down, Steven. Luckily Jamie and I are on a break otherwise we'd get in trouble for the chat making our phones go crazy. Lily, what's going on to make Steven as pissed as he seems?_

 **Black:** _Hey Gabz, um...my former best friend decided to hook up with one of his ex's and it turns out Si was dating my former school's slut..._

 **Carragher:**   _That bitch better stay away from our Si or I'll..._

 **Carragher-Neville:**   _James Lee Duncan Carragher, don't you even DARE finish that threat_

 **Henderson:** _Back on topic, yeah. I don't mind, Lily. Want me to swing by and get Si?_

**Klopp:**   _How much racket does my phone have to make?_

 **Skrtel:**   _...um...which one of us woke the Gaffer?_

 **Black:**   _Ain't a clue, Martin. Just trying to clear up an issue, go back to sleep, Boss_

 **Klopp** :  _Do me a favour and keep the noise down_

 **Gerrard:**   _Jurgen, just set it on silent. It's easier_

 **Klopp:**   _Thank you, Steven. You lot, explain in the morning_

 **Black:**   _Will do._ _Night Gaff_

 **Clyne:**   _How the fucking hell does she do that?_

 **Leiva:**   _Clyney, I think that is going to be one of life's biggest mysteries..._

 

Lily laughed as she showed the craziness to Draco and Simon, who did laugh a little at the boss being woken up "Jordan's on his way. I think you'll both need to swing by yours to get some stuff for you, Si" she said "I'm just grateful for you being my team" the Belgian got another sisterly hug from Lily. Although Lily lived in a normal flat, her neighbors were more than used to seeing the likes of Martin Skrtel and Jordan Henderson with the younger woman "hey Hendo" Jordan nodded as he walked into Lily's comfortable flat, she had inherited the flat from her mother who'd used magic to make it the way it was for her "how's Simon?" He asked "heartbroken, but getting on with an old friend of mine" Lily smiled as she saw Simon and Draco laughing at some of the adventures Lily had gone through in Hogwarts "she did that at  _eleven_?!" Lily flushed a little red at that "in my defense, Dumbassdore shouldn't've hidden the Philosopher's stone in traps that a trio of kids could break" Simon nodded to his captain "you feeling better?" Jordan asked him "a little, but still hurts" Jordan nodded, he needed to get in touch with Hugo Lloris about having Jan and Toby pop up to Liverpool to help Simon out a little more.

When Simon and Jordan left, Draco looked at Lily "so, they know?" He asked "yeah, I didn't say anything about those adventures, but I had a hunch they knew" Draco smiled as Lily settled down for the night explaining the non-magical world to him, she would take him to the bank in the morning before she had to go to Anfield for the match in the afternoon "why don't you come watch a football game? I mean, you're not able to play, but maybe I can help you get a job with the kits in Melwood?" Draco looked to her "yeah, I'd like that" he grinned, reminding himself of the sparkle he'd seen in Lily's eyes when she was talking to Mignolet. She was in love with him, but stayed a respectable distance in regards to his then-relationship.

* * *

Lily was pulling her black hair into a ponytail as she stumbled into her kitchen, then began making breakfast "hey, you're up" she smiled, then noticed Draco was wearing the jeans and t-shirt she'd left out for him "you look good" Draco looked nervous "I guess, I just don't know how I'm going to do" Lily gave a fond smile "Draco, you do need a muggle name, though. Draco's too...Latin...for being in the non-magical world" Lily pointed out "how about David Black?" Lily nodded and tilted her head to the side as she thought on it "yeah, sounds good" David smiled fondly at his surrogate sister and best friend "hey, we'll find Hermione, alright" Lily had always been able to read people pretty well and she knew he was thinking on the girl he'd fallen in love with before Ron shoved him out of the way.

Lily drove to Liverpool's Gringotts branch and helped David change his name and got his Hogwarts grades transferred into non-magical grades "whoa, I knew you were pretty smart" Lily grinned "what's your... _gaffer_...like?" "What? Kloppo? He's great, Dave. Trust me, more than slightly crazy, but crazy in a great way. Knows when to push the boys hard and when to take it easy on them" she shrugged, noticing a notification on her phone:

 **Milner** :  _Boss needs you in, Lily. Said something about last night and needing an_ _explanation_

Lily had to suppress a grin as she messaged him back:

 **Black** :  _Sure, I'm just getting that thing with my cousin sorted and Draco's on his way. By the way, he's David Black to everyone outside of Liverpool F.C._

 **Milner** :  _Got it, just hurry up. Hendo and I're in hiding with the boys from the gaffer!_

 **Black** :  _That bad huh?_ _Yeah I'll be a few minutes. How's Si?_

 **Skrtel** :  _Doing better, still upset. Chat going silent before Gaffer finds us!_


End file.
